


Between Two Worlds

by BabyCute20



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Amazonas - Freeform, Brazil, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/F, Faustus Blackwood - Freeform, Fernanda Sampaio (Nanda) - Freeform, Lora Soares - Freeform, Love, Madam Satan - Freeform, Magic, Manaus, Mary Wardwell - Freeform, The Days Were So, Witch - Freeform, Zelda Spellman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCute20/pseuds/BabyCute20
Summary: Arriving in Deblin, the city of both wizards and demons, how many mortals, writer Zelda Spellman ends up losing herself to the rest of the group during the walk for a few minutes, though a good woman, the architect named Mary Wardwell helps her, taking her back to the hotel, but they both did not know they would arouse each other's love. In another locality, an orphan girl named Nanda, with the help of her mother Lora's spirit, escapes from the dirty and obscure place, discovering what they did with mestizos, venturing and facing the dangers in the city, even being pursued by a band of offenders. But fate had joined the three, which went through various turbulences, for the girl will have a mission, to free her descendants from harm, if the director of the orphanage Faustus Blackwood did not stop her, for he had not given up too easy to end the girl, who will go to the end to save the people he loves and where he lives.





	Between Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Good night Babies  
> I hope you like the story!  
> If there are some spelling mistakes, I translate the story!  
> I also did the Zelda and Faustus version!  
> Anything is just letting me know that I will post! :)

Zelda Spellman Arrives at Factory International Airport Sirine Strit , which was located right in the heart of the city of Deblin in the Amazon, wizards from all over the world came from many countries only to visit the environment, because the place was known for its stories about the origin of witchcraft, and almost tragic end of the city that nowadays is inhabited by both wizards and immortals, who do not know of their existence, since they think that the last wizards had departed or died centuries ago, and that the place where it goes is a bit far from the hotel where you would stay. On leaving, there was already a driver waiting for him, because the agency had sent one especially to pick it up, the same took his suitcases, putting them in the trunk of the car.

 

"Good morning, Mrs. Zelda Spellman ..." He leads her, opening the car door. "I'll drive you to the hotel where you stayed.

"Good morning," he said, glancing quickly into the car.

 

On leaving, the driver drove her for twenty-five minutes from the airport, past the center, before arriving at the Hotel Triunfo, during this route she saw Death Square, the Church of Blood, the Midnight Watch and finally some houses old that they had by the place, marveling at the landscape, until arriving at the desired destination.

 

"How beautiful ..." she whispers as she gets out of the car and sees the hotel setting outside.

 

While the redhead was admiring the place, the driver picks up his suitcases in the trunk and leaves, the same realizes and follows the man who was clumsy with the amount of suitcases he was carrying, noting, she picks up two suitcases to help- as he led her into the room where he would be.

 

Already at the beach ...

 

A little far away, the architect Mary Wardwell was in the lower part of Black Curve Beach, in the sand playing with her five-year-old niece Leticia, who had come to spend her vacation with her aunt, who had already learned to use her magic, but from time to time he made mistakes, levitating things that he should not, or causing objects and utensils and toys to disappear in different places a week later, it was normal for a child who was developing his magic skills, but his aunt helped her, even though she did not like to use the mortals, teaching her how and when to do it, they were both entertaining a sand castle, though the water was a little tense, causing the girl's castle to be soon overturned by the black water that comes and goes .

 

"I read ..." "Pulling a product out of your purse." "Come here," the woman said, calling to the little girl who was making a beak while trying to build her sandcastle again.

"Hi, Auntie," said the girl, standing up with her hands full of sand. "Okay ..." He started toward her.

 

The girl in front of the woman who had sat because of the blaze, even they being under a umbrella, the adult felt the temperature muffled like every day, Deblin was a hot place, it seemed almost hell, especially in the summer, it rarely rained, only in the winter, but the girl did not even care about it, what she really wanted was to play again on the wet sand of the beach. Finishing to smear the little girl, who was impatient, the black-haired woman begins to laugh at the realization of how the girl was.

 

"What was Aunt?" The girl asks, folding her arms.

"You look like a ghost, like this ..." The woman chuckles, watching her twist her mouth.

"That's not funny ..." the little girl watch the product in her aunt's hand "Ahhh ... Yeah?" She asks, looking at her. "Give it to me here." She held out the small, thin hand.

 

Little Leticia takes the sunscreen from her aunt's hands, dribbling a little on her little finger, of course dropping a few drops on the floor, not calling, because at the same time she passes the tip of her finger on the woman's nose who laughs with the action of the girl, who smiles, embracing her, her anger had passed. Mary in turn looks at the face of the little girl who was looking like a ghost, and tries to spread it again to soften the appearance that was very funny by the way.

 

"Let me see that ..." He rubbed the cream on his towel. "Ready ... Now you're less of a ghost."

"Ahhhh ... To .." she looks into his arms "yet to look like a ghost."

 

The little girl did not care about it anymore and went to play at the beach, chatting with some children who were there a few minutes later, while her aunt was watching her, sipping her good French wine, while enjoying the view and the hotel Amazon Tropical that was a little distant from there.

 

In the building ...

 

In that same hotel, the American had already entered her room, looking at every detail, her bed and her closet were huge, especially the bathroom, which had a whirlpool, the rooms were very cozy and very luxurious, but the writer was not adept at lust, she was simple, if she had a bed to sleep in, a bathroom with a toilet and a shower to take her bath time-consuming, a wardrobe to accommodate her pieces, and a simple desk to put her typewriter there, so she loved the room.

 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Zelda ..." He walks away from the redhead. " You must be tired, I'll leave you so she can rest ..." Pulling out "Anything is just call the room service, answer it." 

 

The American nods her head positively as the man leaves, closing the door gently. She, in turn, with her mini bag in the hands of a few steps, putting her small briefcase on the bed, opens it by taking out her delicate typewriter, relieving herself that this object is of sentimental value, she wrote everything she felt , blowing it all over to her friend, the typewriter, leaving it on her bed, is curious to see what the view of the place was like, moving gently toward the window.

 

"How beautiful," she said, admiring the view.

 

Slowly she feels the fresh air hitting her face, causing her to close her eyes slowly, drawing the air slowly, filling her lungs with air, then releasing them slowly, opening her eyes then, giving a slight smile, seeing some people on the beach, with their families or friends having fun in the sunny day. When faced with a girl who looked like a ghost, she began to laugh, finding a grace that little girl who trained carefully, making a barrier so that the water did not topple her little castle.


End file.
